Zutara Week 2016
by free2write1017
Summary: A collection of oneshots written for Zutara Week 2016.
1. Cloudbending

**Day 1: Dragons**

 **Cloudbending**

* * *

Zuko, are you sure it's okay?"

"It's fine."

"But what if he gets angry?"

"Trust me."

Katara gazed into Zuko's golden-bronze eyes and her worried frown softened. The calm and tenderness she saw there brought up a sense of peace within her. She took in and released a deep breath.

"Okay," she said firmly. "I'm ready."

Zuko slipped his hands onto her waist as the beautiful crimson dragon took off for the skies. Katara felt the instant jolt as she was forced backward into Zuko but he was steady and strong, staying upright while firmly holding onto her.

"Relax. He can tell if your uncomfortable."

She leaned into Zuko as the magnificent beast strove higher and higher toward the puffy white clouds. Smoke curled from its nose as the dragon let out a contented-sounding groan.

Everything looked so different from that high up. Katara felt her eyes mist over as she gazed at the beauty of the landscape below and the skyline before her. It was her first time riding on a dragon and it was all she had dreamed it would be.

After spending several minutes encircled in Zuko's arms, Katara began to feel more and more comfortable. She eyed the numerous clouds above her and got an idea. She leaned forward, shifting her weight to her knees, and began to slowly raise herself upward. Zuko's grip on her waist tightened.

"Katara, what are you doing? You'll fall!"

"Don't worry. You said to trust you, right? Well, I also trust him."

She gave the dragon an affectionate pat and he gently growled in response. Then she continued to lift herself up until she was several inches off the dragon's back. Zuko's hold on her remained strong but he continued to voice his concern.

"Please be careful," he called up to her. He sounded almost as nervous as she had only moments ago.

She nodded, reaching skyward. As they passed through a grouping of giant clouds, she began to swirl her hands above her head, pulling the water from them and forming a circular pattern. She loved bending water from the clouds…it smelled more pure than any water she could find on the ground and felt as smooth as glass between her fingertips. The crystal clear liquid seemed to bend easily to her will, which made it much more fun to work with, too.

After spending a little more time creating shapes with the water and grinning like a child the entire time, she released the element into the sky. As soon as she lowered herself back into her seat, Zuko immediately slipped his arms around her waist and clutched her tightly. She could feel his heart hammering away against her back.

"You did all of that just to waterbend?" He shook his head in exasperation, trying to sound stern but failing.

"Hey, it's called cloudbending and it was completely worth it."

She wrapped her arms as best she could around the dragon, resting her head against its smooth scaly back, and smiled.

"Thank you," she said as the graceful, flying creature voiced another guttural tone. She then sat back up and snuggled into Zuko's arms. She cocked her head backward toward him and met his gaze.

"And thank you for taking me on my first dragon ride."

Zuko responded with a warm kiss to her forehead. She could tell he had been nervous about her bending on a dragon, but how often would she get that chance? It had been a special moment for her and something she would cherish for the rest of her life.

With a contented sigh, she returned her gaze to the panoramic view surrounding her, excited to enjoy the rest of the ride.


	2. Reunited Hearts

**Day 3** **: Memories**

 **Reunited Hearts**

* * *

Katara gazed at the letter, worn and wrinkled from numerous nights of her folding and unfolding it. She couldn't bring herself to stop reading the words scrawled there in that distinctive handwriting. It was her lifeline to the one man who had her heart for eternity.

Things between her and the Fire Lord had been tumultuous at best. They had begun a secret relationship that was exhilarating and magical. Trysts near the fountain in Zuko's private garden; love making sessions by firelight in the wee hours of the morning…it was the fulfillment of her wildest dreams.

She had originally gone to the Fire Nation as an advocate and diplomat for her nation. What she found there was her soul mate.

But reality set in when Aang, seemingly out of nowhere, had professed his love for her. Yes, they had kissed that day during the party celebrating the end of the war, but his duties as Avatar had consumed his life. He never gave another hint of his feelings until he came to visit her in the Fire Nation two years later and told her how he truly felt about her.

She briefly contemplated lying to him and saying she just didn't see him that way, but she decided to be honest. She told him about her feelings for Zuko and he accepted her rejection with maturity. She then faced her future with unfailing optimism. She and Zuko would live out their days in the Fire Nation, start a family, and live happily together.

Only one of those events actually happened. Katara cradled her rounded belly, tears staining her cheeks, as she thought about how differently her life had turned out.

After Zuko had left for a post-war restoration visit to the surrounding nations, she had discovered she was pregnant. She felt Zuko couldn't be both the Fire Lord and father to her child so she left to return home. She continued to teach the now growing Southern Water Tribe about waterbending and the healing arts. When she began to show, her role changed to private healing sessions and house calls, but she refused to stop doing what she loved.

Now, six months into her pregnancy, she still couldn't bring herself to tell Zuko about his child. She didn't want to taint his reputation and ruin his future reign. That was why she had left in the first place. Her dad and brother were upset with her for keeping such a secret but still insisted on helping her. Sokka had even begged her to tell Zuko but she refused.

Their romance, though wonderful, had been nothing but a fleeting memory. All she had left was a letter that was written during a different time. A time when she still had hope in love.

She heard the door of her private hut creak open and closed. It jarred her from her reminiscing and she swiped her eyes hastily.

"Sokka, please. I'm tired and don't want to argue about this anymore. I'm not telling him."

"Not telling who?"

Katara froze, her back facing the door, and turned her head to the side. Trembling fingers gripped the letter more tightly. That voice…she could recognize it anywhere.

"Zuko?"

"Katara, why did you leave? I just got back from my trip and I was told you returned home. What happened? Weren't you happy?"

He sounded lost and she felt a sob rise in her chest. She hesitated, not wanting him to see her.

"Please, talk to me. I'll do whatever it takes. Just let me fix this." His voice was so choked with emotion that she cringed. How could she ignore him?

She released a breath as she slowly turned toward him. Her bump, though not as big as it would get, was clearly visible. This was it…he was definitely going to know now.

His red rimmed eyes looked relieved and scared at the same time. His gaze instantly settled on her midsection and his lips parted in surprise.

"Katara…" he trailed off and she nodded.

"I'm sorry I left. I just didn't know how to explain…this," she looked down and released a shuddering breath

Zuko approached her, his throat working. It appeared he had figured out the truth. When he was close enough, he placed his hand on the swell of her abdomen. The warmth and gentleness in his touch triggered images of their most intimate moments together.

"This is our child, isn't it?"

She silently placed her hand on top of his and began to weep. He pulled her close, wrapping her up firmly.

"There's nothing to explain. I know you're scared but you don't have to be. I want you to come back with me. We can make this work."

"I can't. I can't go with you. The Fire Nation wouldn't accept this."

"I don't care what they think!"

"No, it's just too much trouble."

Suddenly, a third voice chimed in.

"Katara, you need to go with him."

Startled, they both looked up and saw Hakoda standing in her doorway.

"Dad?" she said, shocked surprise in her tone.

"Zuko is trying to take care of his responsibilities so let him. There's more opportunity in the Fire Nation for you three to thrive and make real changes in the world. Your union might just be the thing that helps push us forward. Plus, he is the Fire Lord and he wouldn't allow anything to happen to you and the baby. Right?"

Hakoda gave Zuko a pointed stare. Her father had phrased it as more of a threat than a question. Zuko nodded vehemently.

"Of course!" He turned back to Katara.

"Give me a chance to do this the right way. Give us a chance. I know we can create happier memories together. "

After a brief pause, Katara slowly nodded, her tears subsiding. This was the best option for them and she knew it. She could try to fight it as much as she wanted, but it was clear what she needed to do. Her father gave a quick nod.

"Sokka and I will start packing your things."

Katara cast him a brief smile as he disappeared through the door, just as quietly as he'd appeared.

She then carefully folded the letter clutched in her hand and started to slip it into her tunic when Zuko caught her hand in his. He examined the piece of parchment and then met her gaze.

"You kept it," he whispered and she nodded.

"Of course. I love you, " came her simple reply.

His eyes watered as he embraced her again and she felt safer than she had in a long time.

"I'm glad. Because I love you, too."

Katara snuggled more deeply into his arms, cherishing the familiarity of his scent and his body heat.

Only moments ago, she had tried to convince herself that solitude was the best path. But now, with the embodiment of her fondest memories standing beside her, she knew better.

No matter how many times she was given the choice, she would always choose him.


	3. Playing Hooky

**Day 5: Fever**

 **Playing Hooky**

* * *

Another knock sounded and Katara sighed. She trudged over to the door of the private quarters she shared with Zuko and pulled it open. One of the assistants to the advisors stood nervously before her.

"Excuse me, my lady. Just checking in on the Fire Lord. The meeting to determine the new flag design of the Firebending Academy is about to start."

"I've already notified his advisors that he's sick this morning and will be unable to attend," she said curtly.

"My apologies, Lady Katara. We'll have our best healers sent right away."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm your best healer and I am more than capable of treating the Fire Lord's fever."

The robed man turned deep red and quickly bowed as he began to retreat. Although she was only pretending to be angry, the poor man was about to scurry away like a frightened child. She raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. My apologies for intruding."

She nodded before quickly shutting and locking the door. As she walked through the entryway and back to the large four poster bed, she slipped off her robe to reveal a red, backless sheer nightgown. It flowed down the full length of her legs with a slit that rose to her mid thigh.

She approached the bed only to see her husband, who had been sleeping when she left to answer the door, now wide awake. He smirked as she sat down next to him.

"Fever, huh? That's what you're telling my staff this morning?"

She grinned mischievously and slid on top of Zuko, straddling him. He caressed her thighs, his fingertips leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

"It's the only story I could think of that would keep them out of our room."

She leaned forward, her long brown hair spilling over her shoulder and on to his chest.

"Unless you'd rather spend the morning choosing a new flag design for the academy..."

Zuko eyed her hungrily, his gaze traveling up and down her frame.

"I should probably allow my advisors to make that call," he breathed. Before he could say anything more, Katara claimed his lips with her own. It had been too long since she kissed him like this and her body was craving the contact.

With everything going on in their lives, intimate moments like these were few and far between. Katara intended to take full advantage of this opportunity.

Just as she was prepared to begin undressing, an insistent knock sounded at their door. The pair instantly pulled apart in frustration. Zuko ran a hand through his hair and Katara groaned in dismay. She threw her robe back on and headed to the door, preparing to give a piece of her mind to the person who dared to bother them again. She released the lock and yanked the door open.

"Mama! Is daddy okay?"

"We made him these so he'll feel better!"

Katara's frustration melted as she bent down in front of her 4 year old identical twin boys. She smoothed two dark brown heads of hair and looked into matching pairs of aquamarine eyes. They were both holding handmade 'Get Well' cards and looked up at her eagerly.

"I'm sorry, lady Katara but they insisted on seeing the Fire Lord and refused to calm down unless they did." The royal caregiver had an apologetic tone and Katara nodded. Then she turned her attention back to her sons.

"Why don't you go ahead and give those to daddy? I think he'll be happy to see them."

They instantly ran past her and she followed after them, grinning. When she turned the corner, the boys had tiptoed to Zuko's side, eyeing him with uncertainty. He had pulled the covers up to his chin and appeared to be sleeping. The closer they got, the harder it was for Katara to stifle her laughter. She had a feeling she knew what was coming.

When the boys got close enough to be within arms reach of Zuko, he discreetly opened one eye to peek at them. Then he sat up suddenly, grabbing them each around the waist, and pulled them into bed. They screeched in surprise and then began laughing uncontrollably as Zuko tickled them mercilessly.

Katara chuckled to herself as she stood near the bed and watched them all playing together. She felt contentment settle within her and sighed. She loved how great Zuko was with the boys and how much love she saw among her little family. She only wished they had more time together.

Before she could continue her train of thought, Zuko hooked an arm around her midsection and pulled her into bed with them. The boys squealed with delight and Katara laughed.

Maybe he would have to take a sick day more often.


	4. In the Morning

**Day 6** **: Coffee**

 **In the Morning**

* * *

He liked his black while she preferred hers with cream and sugar.

He would use her favorite mug and smile as he watched her sip. She would eventually breathe a sigh of contentment, as if she didn't have a care in the world.

Her long, chocolate colored hair was usually a tousled mess on top of her head. Sometimes that was due only to sleep but more often, it was also due to other things.

He enjoyed watching her lips curl into a tiny 'o' as she blew on the drink in an attempt to cool down the hot liquid. Those were the same lips that had brought him so much pleasure the night before.

They had touched every inch of his skin and even left small red impressions on his neck and collarbone. She was always embarrassed when the morning light revealed her late night work, but he liked it. It was as if she was marking her territory. Something so animalistic coming from a supremely poised and graceful woman like her drove him crazy with desire.

She peered at him over the rim of her cup and smiled, the light shining in her clear blue eyes.

He had seen so many things in those eyes: pleasure, pain, joy, sadness, love. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life seeing more.

She lowered her mug and sat in his lap, her arms snaking around his neck. He slid his palms along her waistline, then smoothed them further downward, enjoying the curvature of her hips.

"What's on your mind?" she asked and he smirked, dark eyebrows relaxed over gold-toned eyes.

"You."

Her tanned cheeks reddened and a small smile came to her lips. She then responded with a penetrating kiss. How she was able to tantalize him with one little gesture of affection was beyond his understanding.

He loved her with all of his soul. No matter what time of day it was, she always looked exquisite to him. But there was something about seeing her in the morning that made his heart pound and his body temperature rise.

All he had to do to get that amazing view was bring her a single cup of coffee.


	5. Surprise

**Day 7: Candles**

 **Surprise**

* * *

Zuko knew Katara didn't like being blindfolded. He was amazed he'd gotten this far with her eyes covered.

"Are we almost there?" she asked, impatience creeping into her voice.

"Just hold on," he said gently. "Only a little longer."

He continued to guide her with a hand resting on her lower back. When he had her where he wanted her, they stopped. He looked around the area quickly and, satisfied with the setup, slid her blindfold off.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Katara obeyed and slowly looked around. Zuko stood behind her, his heart racing. He hoped she liked everything.

He had decorated the palace garden with all of the candles he could find. His firebending had made lighting them a simple task. He had even placed some floating candles in the turtle duck pond. The natural beauty of the plant life in the garden provided a stunning backdrop to the scene.

He had requested a small table to be set up in the middle of the garden, with a large bouquet of fire lilies as a centerpiece. Zuko had also requested the palace chef to prepare a full course meal for them, which they would enjoy later.

"Oh, wow," she breathed, placing her hand on her chest. He could sense her emotions rising up but he didn't mind. She seemed happy.

He reached into his pants pocket for reassurance that his gift was still there. Then he placed a hand on Katara's shoulder, coaxing her to turn toward him.

"Zuko, this is beautiful." Her eyes were already shining and Zuko relaxed a little. He was overjoyed to know she was happy with his work so far. But there was still more to come. He took a deep breath and plunged in.

"I remember when we were alone in the Crystal Catacombs. You knew that I had been terrorizing you and your friends. You knew my people had been responsible for your mother's death. Yet, you opened up to me and let me open up to you. You even offered to heal me."

He paused to fight off the stinging behind his eyes and tried to work around the lump forming in his throat. Remembering all that he'd put her through and how badly he'd hurt her was almost causing him physical pain. He cast his gaze downward. It was then that he felt her hand come to rest on his scar. The warmth radiating from her touch was calming.

He looked back up into her eyes. Seeing the tenderness and love etched in them gave him the courage to continue.

"Katara, you accepted me as I am and helped me to become a better man."  
He reached into his pocket and discreetly pulled out the gift.

"This last year we've spent together has been the best year of my life. And I hope you will allow me the honor of spending the rest of my life with you."

He lowered himself down on one knee, bowed his head, and held his arms straight out in front of him. In his hands he held the surprise he'd been so anxious to present to her; a betrothal necklace.

The necklace had a gold silk band with a blue and red charm. The charm had the Fire Nation and Water Tribe designs superimposed into one beautiful symbol. Zuko had worked with Master Pakku and his own royal metal worker to create the concept but had constructed and finished the necklace on his own.

Zuko heard Katara's breath hitch in her throat and felt warm hands clutch his own.

"Yes, Zuko! Of course." Her voice was so choked with emotion that she could barely get the words out. Zuko finally looked up at her and tears had spilled down her cheeks. Zuko instantly got to his feet, his own eyes swimming, and wrapped her up tightly. She had started crying and he could feel her trembling in his arms.

After a few moments, he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Never been better," she whispered and he smiled. He reached down and kissed her, allowing the last bit of his anxiety to dissipate. When they parted, Zuko carefully placed the necklace in her hand and closed her fingers around it.

"I know it's not your mother's necklace but I hope it's good enough."

She nodded and then reached up to unfasten the necklace she was already wearing when Zuko stopped her.

"You don't have to do that. I'm not expecting you to wear this. I just wanted you to have something special to symbolize my commitment to you."

Katara continued to unhook her necklace.

"Of course I'm wearing it. My mother is always with me, whether I have this on or not. Plus, I want to show my commitment to you too."

When she had removed the necklace, she handed Zuko the one he had made and eyed him expectantly. He slipped his arms around her neck and fastened the new betrothal necklace there. As he stepped back to gaze at her, he was surprised to find the emotions he had been feeling earlier instantly resurface. Seeing his future wife, the one person he loved most in this world, wearing a necklace he made was overwhelming.

"How does it look on me?" she asked and he caressed her cheek.

"Perfect."

Then they resumed their embrace. He slid his arms around her waist, gently stroking the small of her back, and she rested her head against his chest. He took a deep breath in and released it, feeling more at peace than he ever had in his entire life. The tiny candle flames around them grew and died back down in time to his breathing.

He still couldn't believe this amazing woman, his soulmate, had accepted his proposal. He squeezed her even more closely and smiled, looking forward to what the future held for them.


End file.
